The invention relates to a control process and a control device for motor vehicles with a foldaway roof according to which at least one roof part or a lid is moved in at least one movement phase defined by a displacement path of the roof part or the lid, the displacement path being bounded by two end positions.
Devices or processes of this type are sufficiently well known in connection with so-called Cabrio motor vehicles. The invention relates to unfoldable, and in given cases also fold-away, roofs in the form of unfoldable textile convertible tops (cf., for example, DE 37 26 430 C1) as well as in the form of retractable hard tops, which also include, at least in part, fixed pieces of roof parts (cf., for example, DE 196 42 154 A1).
Generally, for motor vehicles, processes are known which exercise speed control with a view toward protective functions during shutting of moving units (for example, windows or sunroofs) by use of a controllable displacement device.
The objective of the invention is to improve upon so-called control units for convertible tops in Cabrios. On the one hand, this is done with a view to providing as fast an opening and closing as possible, but, on the other hand, with a view to providing movement processes which are as harmonious as possible.
This objective is realized according to the invention by a control process and device for motor vehicles with an unfoldable roof, according to which at least one roof part or a lid is moved in at least one movement phase defined by a displacement path of the roof part or the lid, the displacement path being bounded by two end positions. The displacement device for the movement of the roof part or of the lid is actuated by way of an electronic control device, wherein by way of the electronic control device, the displacement device is actuated such that the speed at which the roof part or the lid is moved is smaller for a first path segment beginning the displacement path and for a second path segment ending the displacement path than it is for the speed of the path segment between the first path segment and the second path segment. Advantageous further developments and embodiments of the invention are described and claimed herein.
Through the invention, a soft startup mode, designated herein as a “Soft Start” and a soft run-down mode, designated herein as a “Soft Landing” are realized in a movement phase of a roof part (foldable or collapsible) and/or a lid (for example, a lid for the storage compartment for the convertible top) on opening or closing of the roof part. In that regard, a roof part or a lid may also carry out several movement phases. Also, it is understood that several roof parts may carry out one movement phase simultaneously.
The invention is based on the insight that, on the opening or closing of convertible tops or retractible hard tops by way of electrical and/or hydraulic mechanisms, undesirable rearward or oscillating movements occur due to the relatively heavy masses. To solve this problem, a variable-speed displacement device is provided which makes possible a soft acceleration or deceleration of the masses, in particular at the beginning and at the end of a movement phase. At the beginning and at the end of a movement phase, roof parts or lids will, therefore, be moved more slowly than within the customary displacement path. It has been found that with a slow acceleration and a slow deceleration at the start of a movement phase and at the end of a movement phase, a speed which is faster than the state of the art within the customary displacement path can be set by preventing disturbing oscillations in these movement phases. Altogether, for an unfoldable, and in given cases fold-away, roof, a shorter opening and closing time than in the state of the art can be achieved in this way.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.